8 Mile (NC-17 edition)
Im A Great Fan Of Eminem Earlier Works Like (infinite to encore) and in the (relapse to Marshall mathers 2) I think he’s fine and (revival to now) I think he’s ok because he got less better Anyway I Loved 8 Mile but how I thinks he’s fine in the 2009-2013 era there's my story readers how I think Jimmy B-Rabbit Smith is one of the most violent non horror character here we go The Story The Day Was December 31st 2005 i was 25 years old and I loved my local movie theater it showed movies like Charlie Chaplin to Star Wars Prequels Trilogy but I decided to watch 8 mile to that theater but we waited two hours anyway I was just chatting with my friends and then it was opened I enjoyed the movie but when it go into the ending it freezes when jimmy said yeah but I think I kind of doing my own thing man with that awful buzzing sound like the Wii but then it got back to normal after some 50 seconds but one thing was off lose yourself wasn’t playing in the background and then a title card popped up on the screen saying 2 weeks later jimmy was in his back shed digging up a machete I wanted to leave now but I want to see that alternate ending and then strangely I heard static in the background for some reason and then jimmy headed to a different house and then Stephanie was taking a nap on the couch and then jimmy with a Jason mask slits her throat there was gore but I seen worse and then jimmy took of his mask and replaced it with a motorcycle helmet and he headed towards a bar and David was sitting and jimmy decapitated the bartender it was graphic his head was shoved in a beer bottle and everybody who was in the bar panicked but the bar doors was locked I wanted to leave now but I was curious what happened next (that was a mistake) jimmy killed random people by removing their limbs and crack open their jaws and he had a Swiss blade knife and cuts open the guy stomach it was very detailed and graphic also very painful to see I left the theater by running and told my brother that I couldn’t come over tonight for the countdown I immediately went to sleep and I couldn’t sleep for a strong 2 months and 12 years later in 2017 I went to see any infos about this ending but in reddit a guy said that he also saw the ending but he doesn’t remember so I went to lost media wiki but they weren’t anything about it well i remembered the poster was different so if you have the poster or a screenshot of the alternate ending please send me to prove I’m not crazy so now see ya later Category:Lost Movies Category:Alternate Ending Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Murder Category:Bad Grammar Category:Creepypastas NOT for the Shadow Reader